Loves Light and Hates Darkness
by AnarchyGunRage
Summary: Alicia starts to develop strong feelings for Maxwell Cougar, dispite The Darkness' warnings, and there's also a dangerous and sadistic demon with the face of an angel lurking out there and he wants Alicia all to himself. MaxwellXAlicia.rated for content.
1. The Hunter

Loves Light and Hates Darkness

Chapter 1: The Hunter

The large demon lundged forwards toward Alicia, moving in for the kill. With a skilled flip to the left, the jet black haired witch dodged the attack, leaving a crash and barrage of torn up ground behind her. With a clack, her blue boots landed into the highway pavement and she stood up, spinning the gun rod to its position behind her.  
The demon shook the ground and dirt off it and gave an angry growl. The demon reselmbled a large cat, exept instead of fur, it had red skin. Razor sharp claws and bloody teeth in its skull face. It's paw crushed the kilometer sign on the road side flat.  
Alicia readied the gun rod for another round, but the voice in her head, a demon known as The Darkness echoed in her deep thoughts.

_Alicia. What you are currently doing is not working. Magic isn't working. _

"Oh perfect." Alicia huffed. "The Omega all over again..."

_No, my child. This demon adversary is worse. I doubt even the humans could help you now. _

That wasn't what Alicia wanted to hear...She however took her chance and shot a barrage of bullets at the creatures face, making it more and more angry.  
The creature lifted another massice paw and pressed down towards Alicia, who automaticly flipped to the right, still shooting. To her suprise, the creature swung again as soon as Alicia's feet hit the pavement, hitting her in the side of the body and knocking her weapon right out of her hands. Alicia could have swore she heard her ribs crack aside to Darkness' cries.

_ALICIA!_

Everything went black.

.................................................................................................................

Alicia opened her dark blue eyes to brightness stinging them. Like glowing orbs of white light dancing around her. She sat up and looked around. Everything, from the grass to the trees to even the sky was white and silver.

_Where are we, Darkness? _She thought. There was no answer. _Darkness? _

_Hello Alicia. _An unfamiliar voice said in her head. Alicia spun around to see a dashing man in a grey robe standing afew meters ahead of her. He had emerald green eyes, cream white skin and golden blonde hair.

"Who are you?" Alicia asked. "Where am I?"

"I am The Hunter." He answered. "You are in the deepest part of your dreams."

"Dreams?" Alicia repeated. "But I haven't had a dream since..." She didn't want to bring up the plane crash she was in years ago. But The Hunter already knew.

"Since the crash? Since your Papa gave you this new life you don't want? Since the battle with the Omega?"

Alicia shuttered when Hunter brought up the massive demon she fought not to long ago, before the large cat that hit her. "How did you know all this?"

"I've always been there, Alicia. In your thoughts...In your mind."

"Darkness?"

"No. I am The Hunter. The Darkness doesn't know I'm here."

Alicia remembered her first question. "If here is my mind...My dreams. How am I here now? Am I dreaming? Am I dead?"

"Yes and yes, Alicia."

"I'm dead?"

"The large demon you were fighting in the outskirts of Berlin hit you with enough force to shatter your ribs." Hunter said. "You cannot recover." Alicia got the feeling he was lying, but she also believed him.  
"Now that you're here for all eternity, we can be together, my queen."

"What?" Alicia backed up. "Your queen? I can't be your queen! I can't even die! There is still so much to do!"

"Like what, my love?"

"I have...friends I'd like to see again."

Hunter laughed. "The humans? HA! Worthless wastes of skin, they are." He was sounding like The Darkness.

"That may be." Alicia said. "But one of them saved my life."

"Your Papa? I thought you said you wanted to die in peace."

Alicia was offended now. "No! I'm not talking about my Papa! There was another human-"

"Maxwell Cougar?" Hunter scoffed, turning his back on Alicia. "Please...He's as much of a coward as the rest of them."

"He's-"

Hunter cut her off again. "Enough talk! You will stay in the land of the dead with me, Alicia." He seized her by both arms. "Together we could summon more demons to the Earth and RULE BOTH WORLDS TOGETHER!"

"Let me go!" Alicia shouted. "Where's my gun?"

"You won't be needing it anymore, my love."

Alicia struggled, but his grip was too strong. "LET ME GO! NOW!"

"Stay with me, Alicia." Hunter wispered, holding her closer. "Love me, and I will give your hearts desire..."

"NO!" Alicia screamed, breaking free from him finally. "I'LL NEVER LOVE YOU!"

Hunter smiled a mirthless smile and shapeshifted into a very familiar face. Maxwell Cougar. The human resistance leader that fought beside Alicia in the city and even saved her life. "Does this help, Alicia." He said in Maxwell's voice. "Will you love me now?"

"No!" Alicia screamed even louder. "LET ME OUT OF HERE! RIGHT NOW!"

_Alicia_. A voice said. It was The Darkness_. Alicia! Come back!_

_Stay out of this, Darkness_! Hunter's thoughts said.

_Let her go, Hunter. She has no place in the netherworlds with you! Alicia. Come back. _

_Alicia stay here!_

_Darkness_. Alicia cried inside her head_. Help me_. She said before passing out again.

...............................................................................

Alicia thought she heard Maxwell's voice_. Alicia? Alicia! Wake up! _

She started to hope it was really him and not the Hunter trying his tricks again. Who was the Hunter?  
Alicia tried to open her eyes, but just couldn't.

_Alicia_. Darkness said from inside her mind_. You must rest now...You are in good hands. _


	2. Reunited

Chapter 2: Reunited

Alicia layed, still unconscious and dreaming. Now in her dream she was talking to The Darkness, who was just a transluscent shadow that kept changing its shape, sitting across from her in a small area auraed with black and saphire blue.  
"Who is he, Darkness?" She asked the shadow.

"He is The Hunter." The voice said to her. "He is a dangerous, sadistic demonic creature, and as you may have seen, he has the face of an angel. DO NOT let his appearence fool you, child! He is not to be dealt with even by you!"

"But why did he call me his queen and say all that to me?"

"What do you mean, Alicia? What did he say?"

"He said that, now that I was dead, I could be with him and we could rule the netherlands, and eventully both worlds together."

There was a short silence. "Hmmm." The Darkness pondered. "I don't even think he wanted YOU, Alicia."

"You don't?"

"No, I don't...I think he wanted your power."

"My power?"

"Yes, once The Hunter can claim you as his own, he will have the ability to drain all your demonics and use it himself...That's why you must stay away..."  
The Darkness started to say something else, but Alicia found it hard to understand because he was trailing off as if he was slowly walking far away. Further and further away, until it was dead silent. The air around Alicia got colder and colder. She could see her breath.  
Then, something, a cold hand touched her on the front of the neck and a voice wispered in her ear:

_You will be mine, Alicia..._

...............................................................................

Alicia's eyes bolted open. She was laying in a bed with white sheets. She still felt the hand on her neck, so she jumped up, looking for her weapon. The hand on her neck belonged to a familiar face. Maxwell Cougar. He was checking her heartbeat pulse.

"Alicia? Are you okay?"

Alicia let the sweat drip down her cheek and neck. "Maxwell? Is that REALLY you...Or am I still dreaming?"

"No, Alicia, it's me. We-" Maxwell paused. "Wait a second. You had a dream about me? How was it?"  
Alicia fought back a smile, but she turned and chuckled a bit. Same old Maxwell, trying to hard. She knew for a FACT she was awake and back in reality. But where was Darkness?

_I'm here, Alicia_. The voice said_. Damn that Hunter. He's somehow found a way to keep me from communicating with you when the time comes he wants to. _

_Oh no_. Alicia thought_. What should I do? Am I in danger?_

_Yes, I fear you are, child_. Darkness sighed_. Keep your friends close, Alicia. _

"Alicia? Did you hear me?" Maxwell asked coming closer to her.

"No." She answered honestly. "What did you say, Maxwell?"

"I said that your battered and broken body was found by some of our troops. They reconized you and brought you hear. A huge demon was spotted outside Berlin, so they headed there and the demon was gone, but there you were." Alicia stayed silent, blinking at him. He continued. "You were unconscious for three days. We were starting to think you'd never wake up...You know, I came in here with you every night to talk to you. They say that if you talk to a person in a coma, they come out of it faster...I tried it and all my men laughed at me and said I was babbling like an idiot."  
Maxwell had a talent for spotting Alicia's rare smiles, dispite how small and invisible she tried to make them look.

"I'm not smiling." Alicia said, crossing her arms. "I already told you, I never smile."

"Deny it all you want." Maxwell laughed. "I just saw you smile...Again."

"Where's my weapon?" Alicia asked. "My gun rod."

Maxwell's smile disapppeared. "Alicia, I am so sorry." He went over to behind the small cot Alicia was laying and and took out th two peices of her weapon. "We think the demon that was in the area may have stepped on it...Our gunsmiths can fix it."

"No, Maxwell." Alicia said, taking the two peices from him and holding back tears. "This is no ordinary gun...It's MY gun."  
Alicia could still cast spells without her gun rod, but not the great ones like Thunder, Tornado or Meteor. She sighed and put the peices down. "You can't fix it. No human can fix it."

"Will you be alright without it?" Maxwell asked.

"Yes." Alicia sighed. She sounded like a small girl who had just lost a best friend.

Maxwell was clearly trying his best to think of someway to take her mind off it. "Would...you like to come out and meet our German officers? They are dying to meet you."

"I suppose you told them all about me?" Alicia sighed, crossing her arms again.

Maxwell blushed. "Maybe a little."  
Alicia hesitated until the Darkness sopke up again.

_Alicia...I sence the Hunter nearby in your deep thoughts. You must move. _

"Sure." Alicia answered his questions. "Ummm...Do they know how to speak English? I'm no good with German..."

"Johann speaks English very well." Maxwell said. "He'll be happy to translate for you."  
As he and Alicia walked side by side towards the infirmary door, Maxwell held out his hand to Alicia. She just looked at him for awhile, as she usually did, and then slowly reached out hers.

A strange feeling came over Alicia when her hand touched Maxwells. Having his hand in her hand instead of that heavy gun felt weird to Alicia at first, but at the same time, she thought it was a good feeling.  
Darkness spoke up again.

_Alicia! You must keep this friendship a friendship. Witches cannot fall in love with humans. It's too dangerous. Do you understand...I know what you are feeling right now and I must tell you, KEEP THIS FRIENDSHIP A FRIENDSHIP!_

_Yes, Alicia..._ The other voice echoed. _If you value the worthless humans life...Keep it a friendship..._


	3. Inner Demon Inner Turmoil

Note from the Author:  
Sorry for the long wait, but for a while, I lost my muse for this story. BUT! I got it back so I'll be continuing as planned.

Enjoy the rest of the story and again, I apologize.

...

Chapter 3: Inner Demon Inner Turmoil

It was warm outside in the German autumn heat, Alicia was actually happy to be back in the shade after Maxwell led her across the base camp to a tent with familiar soldiers and a couple of unfamiliar faces. Both of them were girls that looked around their early twenties, if not younger. One was a cute looking, bright blue eyed blonde and the other was more rebellious looking with short and choppy dark hair and the black lined dark brown eyes to finish it off.

The blonde was dressed as a soldier and the rebel girl wore torn jeans and a black off-the-shoulder sweat shirt.  
Maxwell spoke: "Alicia, these two ladies have been hoping to meet you."

The blonde seemed to shoot up from her seat. "Alicia, it's such a pleasure. My name is Carlette Luenfoux. French infantry."  
Alicia nodded. The rebel girl stayed seated, but spoke.

"My name is Judith Pinkstone. I was evacuated from Berlin when the huge cat you encountered attacked it."

Darkness' voice echoed in Alicia's head:  
_Now she doesn't seem very friendly, but I do sense a lot of magical energy pulsating from within her. Keep an eye on her, Alicia. She is a demon! _

"Nice to meet you." Alicia said to Judith, crossing over to shake her hand. Judith only glared at her, making Alicia back off.

"Don't mind her." Maxwell stated. "She's always this grouchy."

"Since your home was also destroyed before your very eyes, Mr. Cougar, I'd assume you'd be a little more sympathetic..." Judith growled.

Alicia turned to Maxwell. "Is there always this much fighting amongst the rest of you when there are no demons around."

"Your voice trailed off when you said 'demons'." Maxwell pointed out.

The witch turned around and crossed her arms. "Is there ever anything you fail to notice?"

"Well, I guess not, because I just noticed smile number three!" Maxwell laughed. "I meant it when I said your smile makes you look a lot cuter, you know."

Alicia shook her head and noticed that Carlette's friendly face had gone sour towards her. Carlette walked away and Judith went off in another direction.

...

After discussing what was to be done with the demon that almost killed Alicia, sending her into the Hunter's grasp, Alicia was set free to explore the base if she pleased.  
As she exited the tent and walked out into the now cooler air and setting sun, soft whispers hit her ears. She looked to see Judith, now seeming a lot friendlier, gesturing her to come over to her tent.  
Alicia went into Judith's tent. They were alone.

"I know what you are, Alicia." Judith said.

"Yes, I'm sure Maxwell told you-"

"No. I know everything about you, your past and future, friend." The German woman stated. "I'm a seer, Alicia. I saw the demons coming, I saw you coming, I know you're the one who's destined to bring peace back to our world."

"You're a seer?" Alicia asked. "A real seer?"

Judith nodded.

_Well, I'll be damned. I never thought we'd ever see a seer. She'll be of good help, Alicia. The demon within her means you no harm. _Darkness stated.

"Thank you, Darkness." Judith said. Seeing the shocked look on Alicia's face, she smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. "As long as my secret is safe with you, your secret is safe with me."

Alicia nodded; she had met a new friend.

...

Alicia walked out of Judith's tent and ran face to face into Carlette.

_Well, you seem to be popular today, girl. _Darkness cracked.

"C-Carlette." Alicia shook, still startled from the sudden run in. "How are you?"

"Oh, thanks for asking." The blonde solider smiled sarcastically and cocked her head. "I feel good. All this _freak_ hunting agrees with me!"

"I don't understand."

"You should. I know what you are." Carlette snapped, putting a finger on Alicia's forehead. "I know what you are and it's un-natural!"

"Un-natural?" Alicia stammered, enraged. "What do you mean?"

"You know perfectly well what I mean. You belong in the ground with the rest of those monsters. You're just another one of those fu-"

"Carlette!" Maxwell's voice boomed. "That's enough!"

"Yes sir." Carlette saluted and began to walk passed Alicia, as she did, she indicated that she'd be watching her.

_Perhaps I was wrong. _Darkness stated, honestly. _Maybe she's the one we should be watching over..._

When Carlette was gone, Maxwell turned to Alicia with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry. She's...um..."

"Not fond of my kind?" Alicia asked.

"Don't talk like that." Maxwell said. "Your kind is the kind that saved us all."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Alicia giggled. "The world is in a stage of darkness and I'm a light in that darkness. You try too hard, you know."

"Hey, guess what?"

"Huh?"

"I just saw smile number four! Face it! I can make you smile!"

"Maybe you can, but we'll never know." Alicia said. "You can be such a kid, Maxwell."

"And that's something I'm proud of."

...

Alicia spent the remainder of the evening staying with Maxwell, secretly fearing Carlette and her no reasoned rage towards her.  
Around 11:30 that night when the air was now bitter-sweetly cool, Alicia was pointed out to the woman's washroom; there she could take a shower in one of the decently secluded cubicles.  
Alicia sat on the bench outside the shower and removed the sleeves from her arms first and then folded them neatly on her skirt. When the water was warm enough, she removed the rest of her clothes and slipped into the relaxing mists.  
It had felt like ages since Alicia had a decent bath or shower, she almost felt as if her cares could have washed away with the warm water dripping off her skin.

Darkness decided to interrupt her peace, as he usually did.  
_Alicia. We need to talk..._

"About what?"

_You can't stay here. Not while the Hunter is after you. It's not safe for you...or that encumbrance, Maxwell. _

"Why? With the gate sealed, Hunter can't get through to my world. He's trapped in the demon world. Besides what does Maxwell have to do with anything? He's become more a friend to me than an encumbrance."

_He has to do with this because you have a lot more than mere friendship on your mind, Alicia. I can feel the hormones dancing inside you when you get close to him! _ _I cannot allow you to give into temptation._

"So what if I did?"

_It would be too dangerous for both you and him. The Hunter wants you for himself, if you give yourself to Maxwell, Hunter may try and kill him in whatever means he can reach. He is a true monster, relentless and merciless, Alicia!_

Alicia, at the moment, was not agreeing with what Darkness was saying. "He's also trapped in the demon realm unless someone sets him free and we both know I won't be doing that anytime soon!"

_That is true, but what about your dreams?_

"Maxwell said he'd wake me if I seemed distressed..."

_Alicia, you don't understand. If-_

"This conversation is over, Darkness!" Alicia stated, tilting her head back to rinse her hair one last time before shutting the water off and grabbing a towel. "You maybe in my head, but I can still ignore you."

_You stupid girl!_

"Not listening..." Alicia said coyly as she dried her hair with a second towel.  
She dressed herself in her top, boots and nylon pants/shorts combination she wore under her skirt and decided to leave her skirt off prior to worrying about taking it off as soon as she got to her bed.


	4. Second Ray of Hope

Chapter 4: The Second Ray of Hope

Alicia fell asleep and found herself knee deep in silvery fog. She knew she was dreaming again, thus, she knew who was bound to show up.  
"Why do you keep trying escape me, my love?" The Hunter asked, putting his cold hands on Alicia's shoulders as he crept up behind her.

"Don't touch me!" Alicia demanded, slapping the angelic looking demons hands away. "Your touch is like ice!"

"If you wish...I could change your feelings about me." Hunter said, shape shifting into Maxwell's form again.

"STOP THAT!" Alicia screamed. "Leave me alone, for the last time!"

The Hunter seized Alicia by the arms again; she struggled and cried for help. Darkness stayed silent, Hunter had completely blocked him out. Alicia was on her own. She closed her eyes tightly and then opened them again. Hunter laughed at her coldly.  
"No use trying to wake up, my love." He said. "I won't let you wake yourself. That's the advantage of dwelling in dreams, you see."

"LET ME WAKE UP!" Alicia shrieked. "I WANT TO WAKE UP! SOMEBODY WAKE ME, PLEASE!" She'd never felt as helpless as she did. It was as if Hunter was draining all the courage she had around other demons. He was different then the Geists, Gigas and Screamers she had faced and now clearly more threatening, she realized. She continued to shout for someone, anyone to wake her, hoping she was even vocalizing in her sleep.

_Alicia! _Darkness finally spoke up clearly. _Alicia, can you hear me?_

"Darkness!" Alicia exclaimed, still trying to break free of Hunters grip. "Help me!"

_Alicia! Listen! Someone is trying to wake up and as you draw closer to consciousness, I can contact you again. _

_Alicia? _Maxwell's voice echoed in Alicia's head after Darkness'. _Alicia! Wake up!_

_..._

Alicia woke to lantern light and Maxwell shaking her. She breathed heavily and ran her hand across her forehead. She sighed at how much she had been sweating.  
"Are you okay, Alicia?" Maxwell asked.

Alicia looked up at him. "It's...cold in here."

"Well, I'm not surprised. You kicked off all your blankets during you little fit while you were asleep."  
Alicia looked down to the floor, and as Maxwell said, all the blankets were either on the floor or just barely hanging off the side of her cot. "You must have been having one hell of a dream." Maxwell continued.

"It wasn't a dream..." Alicia said. "It was a nightmare. I don't think I'll ever have a 'dream' again."

"You wanna talk about it?"

_Alicia...The Hunter is out for his blood because he woke you. If you tell him about Hunter, it will be much easier for the demon to find him. _Darkness intervened. _If you value his life, you will not say a word. _

Alicia stayed silent from shock for a few moments and then spoke. "No. I'd rather not...You wouldn't understand."

Maxwell nodded, showing that he respected Alicia's decision. "Well then...Can you get back to sleep?"

"Not sure." Alicia answered honestly. She had a thought, but she knew what Darkness would say about it. "But I think I'll take the risk..."

_Good girl._

"Alright." Maxwell sighed, standing.

"Maxwell." Alicia called as he started to walk towards his own room. He looked back at her. "Thank you."

Maxwell smiled. "No problem. I'll be listening encase you need me again."

Alicia turned over on her side and closed her eyes again. She slept peacefully for the rest of the night.

...

_Alicia. Wake up, you lazy girl. _Darkness whispered in the back of Alicia's mind. She woke and saw the time. 11:15 am. She'd over slept; usually Darkness woke her near after dawn. _I've been trying to wake you for hours, child. _

"Sorry Darkness." Alicia said a she pushed the blankets aside and reached for her boots.

As Alicia exited the cabin into the morning sun light, she met Judith. She'd traded in her torn jeans in for black thin pants and her sweater in for a small tank top that fit her body nicely.  
"Oh, Alicia." She said. "I'm glad I found you."

"Morning, Judith."

"I had two visions last night, Alicia." Judith whispered. "I've never had more than one in a single 24 hour standing, so this must be important!"

"What were your visions?"

"The Hunter."

Alicia felt cold. "What about him?"

"He's going to find a way into our world." Judith whispered harshly. "I don't know how he will, but be will and when he does, he'll come after you."

Alicia chose not to dwell on this, despite Darkness' barks to gain more information. "What about your second vision?"

"Ah, my second vision..." Judith paused for a few minutes to ensure that she and Alicia were alone. "I saw...Utopia. Our world has a chance of becoming peaceful again, but first, something needs to come into it."

This was good news to both Alicia and Darkness. A new, pure, peaceful world was all they wanted from the start. "What? Tell me more, Judith."

_Judith. _Darkness spoke out, knowing that the girl could hear him too. _What needs to come into Alicia's world in order for it to become pure again?_

Judith took a breath before answering. "Her child."


	5. The Broken Gate

**Authors Note:  
Sorry for the long wait for continuity everyone. I wasn't going to finish this story, but then you all inspired me to keep going with this with all your reviews and requests for more. Thank you all. it means alot to me that you like my work. **

**Gotta warn you...This chapter contains mature subject matter.  
Thanks and enjoy the newer chapters. **

**~Bae.**

**...**

Chapter 5: The Broken Gate

Alicia and Judith sat by a camp fire together. Judith poked at the flames and apologized that she couldn't be clearer about her vision of Utopia.  
"I know that the likeliness of a perfect world seems illogical, but it's not impossible."

"I believe you, Judith." Alicia said. "But what did your other vision mean? The one about The Hunter."

"I'm so sorry, Alicia." Judith hung her head and jabbed at the flames more. "It was so vague...It was merely a flash of him at a broken gate..."

The Darkness jolted inside Alicia's mind.  
_A broken gate? No! _

"What is it, Darkness?" Alicia asked while Judith listened.

_If the gate is broken, The Hunter can get through easier. All he needs is a servant. _  
The Darkness stated as Carlette walked past the two, glaring daggers at them.

...

That afternoon, Judith sat in the tent her and Carlette shared and meditated. She escaped into the deepest part of her mind and met her demon. The demon that dwelled within Judith was un-named and took the form of a large, black, spectral dog with icy blue eyes that seemed to show Judith's reflection in them. Judith had wanted a dog since she was a child, but since her father did not approve of pets, she never had one, so in her own point of view, her demon was a blessing upon her more than a curse.

The demon showed her love in return, nuzzling close to her like a dog would to its owner before it would show her the potential futures.  
The first vision that swept across her mind was the image of The Hunter standing in triumph at the top of a towers ruins, looking down at a burning city down below and Alicia in chains at his side.  
The Hunter's maniacal laughter melted into Judiths second vision. A much warmer image of green fields, laughing children, happy families and finally, Alicia sitting underneath an apple tree. Sparkles of pollen and butterflies danced around her as she smiled down at the young girl, seeming around 16 years of age and stroking her hair.  
"You did it. Our world is safe." Alicia said softly as her vision melted away and the image in Judith's head became dark again. Before the image ended completely, the dark haired girl replied to Alicia with: "I couldn't have done it without you and father...I love you mother." Judiths third and final vision began.  
This vision was of Judith meeting her end at the edge of a blade.

But this vision became all too real, as Judith was snapped out of her trance like state when a long, thick blade pierced her shoulder and she fell to her back. Judith looked up at Carlette, who held the blade and smiled as she readied herself to finish Judith off.

"DIE DEMON!" The blonde woman screamed.

Judith let out a cry for help as Alicia grabbed Carlette by the arm and twisted her wrist until she dropped the blade. Two soldiers apprehended Carlette as Alicia ran to Judith's aid.  
"Judith!" Alicia cried, grabbing her shaking hand.

Judith bled out through her shoulder profusely and gasped from shock.  
"Sh-She was a-ahead of m-my vision..."

"Oh, Judith." Alicia wept. "Please...Hang on."  
Since she didn't have her Gun Rod, Alicia took the knife that was dug into Judiths shoulder and took it out. Judith yelled in pain. Alicia then ran the blade across her own palm, moaning in pain before pressing her bleeding hand against Judith's wound.  
Judith felt a warm sensation pulse through her shoulder, radiating from Alicia's hand. Soon, her wound was healed.

"Alicia..." She said, looking down at her bloody shirt and healed skin. She then understood. "Thank you."

_You're welcome, Judith. _The Darkness said through Alicia's smile.

...

Alicia approached Maxwell in his cabin later on that day after Judith returned to her meditation.  
"Maxwell?" She spoke, finding him practically buried in paper-work about Carlette's attack on Judith. "Oh...I can come back later."

"We could be bombed to hell and I'd still have time for you, Alicia." Maxwell replied, gesturing her to come in.

Alicia felt her cheeks warming and a funny feeling in her stomach.  
_Alicia...Fight your hormonal temptations. _Darkness bellowed inside her head.

"Tell me what will happen to Carlette." Alicia requested.

"She'll be dealt with appropriately, Alicia." Maxwell replied. "What she did to Judith...It was...unexpected."

"But...What will happen to her?"

"She's going back home to Paris." Maxwell said. "We're shipping her out tomorrow morning, for now, shes locked up in the brig."

Alicia gave a confiming nod, not sure what her horrible feeling was about. Something inside her did not want Carlette to be left alone with her thoughts.  
"Thank you Maxwell." Alicia said. "I'm going to see how Judith in the infrimary."

...

After such a day, Alicia saw to it that Judith made it to her bed alright and thus, was exhausted.  
She collasped on her cot and was asleep before her head made contact with the pillow. Just when she thought she was going to have a peaceful sleep, she found herself in a forest. Sunlight beamed through the treetops and the dust falling from the air formed what looked like sparkles of gold. The sweet smell of clean oxygen, like the smell of the environment after a rain shower, filled the air and Alicia took it in with pleasure.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" The Hunter asked, walking towards her from the shimmering brush.

Alicia backed away.  
"Stay away from me, you monster! I know what you're after! You don't want me, you want my power!"

"Indeed, my love...You've found me out." The Hunter said. "I am, as you may say, the male equivilant of a Succubus, from mortal myth."

"So you do intend to steal my power and leave my broken shell of a body to rot?" Alicia felt rage built up in her chest. "Just to have the power to destory the mortal world?!"

"That was my first intension, my love." The Hunter said, closing in on Alicia. "But then I got a look at you. So beautiful...So pure."

Alicia felt cold. She looked down at her legs to see vines wrapping around her boots from the now hostile seeming forest. She stomped down on the vines and they popped like blisters into water. Soon water flew up over her head, forcing her to swim. A river shore appeared nearby, so she swam over and climbed up into the sand, only realizing in shock that she was naked.  
"No. This is just another nightmare!" Alicia cried, covering her breasts. "Show yourself, you coward! Stop torchuring me inside my mind!"

"So beautiful...So pure." The Hunter repeated his words in her ear, while running his cold hands down her bare body.

Alicia swung one arm at him, while keeping her breasts covered with the other. The Hunter had disappeared and reappeared behind Alicia, conduring up two vines to wrap around her wrists and drag Alicia down to the sand.  
Alicia cried out in terror at how helpless and exposed she was. The Hunter stood infront of her, smiling down at her naked body.  
"Let me wake up!" Alicia screamed.

"Not yet, my love." The Hunter said, kneeling down towards her lower body.

"No!" Alicia shreiked, slamming her knees together.

"Don't be like that, darling." The Hunter said, running his ice cold hand down her stomach and reaching too close for Alicia's comfort.

"Don't touch me! You bastard!" Alicia cried, kicking her leg out.

The Hunter didn't flinch, he grabbed both her legs and positioned himself inbetween her knees. "It's alright, my sweet." He said, pushing her legs apart. "Now...Lets fulfill that prophecy."

"P-Prophecy?"

"Yes." The Hunter said, stroking Alicia between her legs. "What you didn't know, sweet Alicia...Is that your child...Will be mine."

"No!" Alicia screamed at the top of her lungs. "Leave me alone! Stop it!" She shreiked, tears streaming down from her eyes into her sand-covered hair. She was so terrifyed, she was crying for the first time since she'd become a witch. The very thought of The Hunter having his way with her while she couldn't fight him scared her more than the Geists and other demons themselves did. "Please! Don't!" She begged him.

While cold chills crept up Alicia's spine from The Hunters breath in between her thighs, she wept.

_Alicia! Wake up! Come on, you're dreaming again! _

She gasped at one of the voices she was hoping to hear. "Maxwell?!"

"Damn!" The Hunter cursed, holding Alicias lower body still.

Then, the other voice Alicia longed to hear boomed across the environment. _Let her go, you leeching wretch! _The Darkness thundered.

...

Alicias eyes shot open. She was sweating more profusely than last time she had a nightmare about The Hunter.  
"That was too close." She sighed.

"Are you alright, Alicia?" Maxwell asked. "You were having a nightmare again."

"Yes...I'm fine." Alicia replied, shaking. "I'm fine."  
_Darkness. Where were you?_

_I'm sorry Alicia. He now has the abilty to completely lock me out of his fantasy lands that he drags you into until your slumber is interupted by an outside force. _

Alicia had never felt so lost. What was she going to do? What was The Hunters next move.

...

Carlette lied in her hard bench in the brig until she was woken up by a bright light.  
"Arise, mortal." A voice said.

"Who...Who are you?" Carlette asked, squinting at the light.

The Voice replied.  
"I...am known as The Hunter."


	6. Important Note for The Readers

To my readers.

As of May 30th, my laptop cannot access Internet explorer, therefor I am borrowing a tablet to do all my Internet needs such as checking email, tending to my deviantart account and answering messages/replying to reviews here on ff.

I cannot post chapters on this tablet because all my chapter documents are on my laptop and will have to be transferred to my new one, once I get a chance to get one. However, at the rate things are going here, I won't be able to get a new laptop til August when the school sales are going on. But I promise, I will try t get a hold of one sooner.

Until I find a new laptop, new chapters for "5Ds: Rise of the Nether Signer", "Bullet Witch: Loves Light and Hates Darkness", "Dead Terra: Apocalypse" and other active stories will be have to be put on hold.  
Ill update this message as soon as I know when I'll be getting a new laptop.

Until then, please hold tight, ill get to work on new chapters as soon as I can.

Love from  
Bae. Aka. AnarchyGunRage.


End file.
